The way it should have been
by Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden
Summary: A few poems all by the tital of The way it should have been. The follow some different charicters.
1. Chapter 1

The way it should have been.

Inutiasho POV.

I am thinking as flames fall around me

I see the things I have done wrong

And the way you stood facing my back

I only looked away from the sea

Once as the wind played its song

I saw your face begining to crack

I know what I should have given you

I see the pain for you I caused

I know you only say what you think you should

You see that in the snowy sky and sea of blue

Even though I still stand I am to this world lost

I know that all you have been as a child is good

I see you want only what you think you should have

But I will still deny you your inoccent disire

I still show you only the cold and you are still calm

I neglected you on an unborn childs behalf

I feel giult rise inside as I am swolloed by fire

I fall into a sleep of eternal dawn

I never even saw his face

And I refused to look at yours

Perhaps your glad I will be gone

You most likly think it was you I tried to erace

I know that when you stay so calm your braking at the core

I now miss you for I have hurt you so long

I hope you can find a path to walk

I wonder if you think I forgot

I'll have always loved you no matter what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kikyou P.O.V.

I stand waiting, feeling the pain

I see them bringing souls like candle flame

I hear your voice stubburn and sweet

Feel you hold onto me as the earth leaves my feet

Now I return to where I really am

This is not the way that it should have been

Do you remember always asking me why

I never killed you? I never answered, so I never lied

But do you remember the first blood filled night

Why did you not kill me when I couldn't even fight

We never finished our lives though doomed to end

This is not the way that it should have been

I now know that from the start

I should have given an arrow to his wicked heart

But I pitied him for loss of health

He wanted me and the jewel all to himself

Our bond can never be snapped

By those who our hearts desire to trap

I look up to see that you are here

I know I'm only dreaming, but you don't disappear

You are truly with me but in you I see fear

I stand and embrace you, we know she should not be here

And he should never have been born

We were tricked and scorned

"Kikyou" You mutter

I feel you shudder

We were near destroyed by fate

But though tragic, love is never too late

This is not the way it should have been

But it's the way that it shall be

All is beyond our grip

But your heart from my hand will never slip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi every one, this will be the last poem in this colection unless you have a person in the story that you would like me to write a poem for. Thanks for reading and out of the curtasy I am sure you all posess, (Ahem) leave a rivew. By the way this poem takes place when Inuyasha loses controle. Need I spell out who it is who is speaking in this poem? If you can't figure it out it's in my nom de plum.**

I Walked away from someone who needs me

That someone is still standing after a long time

Trying to make me fall to my knees

Holding what I once wanted as mine

I wonder what it would have been like

If I had not left you after your mortal mother died

If I had been at your side when they decided to strike

No love is behind us only by blood are we tied

I walked away from the last day I cried

When I spoke to him he asked me if I had a heart

I said no but I think he saw that I never tried

I awaken from that time and from your claws I dart

You stare without sight with blissful insanaty

I have reduced you to this pitiful state

I distenced myself from you out of vainity

And watch you loose your self at an increcing rate

I walked away from my reflection

That happened to be you

Weeping over the only one who showed you affection

My mother was the only one who gave a damn about me too

Is this the way I should have let things turn?

Am I going to leave you to die even now?

It all turned to ash when in that castle he was left to burn

It's not the way it should have been, what could I have done and how?


End file.
